


Bad news

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [33]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Fingolfin's host came to Beleriand





	Bad news

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM bingo prompt:  
> the Noldor - O75 In Beleriand

They came with the first ray of the moon. In Beleriand, despite many adversities, ice and death. Finally, he would overtake Fëanor, avenge his people who he sentenced to cross the Helcaraxë.  
Oh, how wrong he was. In time Fingolfin was in Beleriand, Fëanor already met his end and his misdeeds were judged by Mandos. He only helplessly tightened the fists, when he heard the news. Maglor, who spoke to him, seemed to be broken, and ashamed for his father’s deeds. But what would his shame fix? People where dead, his own daughter-in-law… They were broken as well.  
“Where is Maitimo?” Fingon asked, as always concerned about his cousin. Even now.  
“Maitimo was captured, and, presumably, he’s dead” Maglor responded in a flat voice, full of pain.  
None commented, but Fingolfin saw his son expression. Full of determination. And he was afraid of him. He would do something stupid, he thought. He had to talk to him. But when Fingon decided something he did it.  
The talks were over. They exchange all bad news and animosity. So Maglor was now a king. Who would expect it? Somehow, despite all bad blood between them, Fingolfin pitied him. He pitied them all.


End file.
